Forever
by StephanieAngel
Summary: The Flock is finally free of Itex, so where do they go now? A story about the Flock settling down in there new house! Also tons of FAX! My first FanFic! Chapter 3 is up!
1. New York

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first FanFic, so please don't be to harsh while reviewing! Hope you like, thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Maximum Ride. *tear***

Free. Finally the world had been saved and we were free to do what we wanted. It seemed almost impossible that Itex would ever be defeated. Now we just have to find somewhere to stay, theres just endless possibilities. And right now we're in New York.

"Max," I heard a voice above me.

"Max, I'm hungry!! Can we stop? Cause we haven't eaten in like, forever!" Yep, that's definitely Nudge.

"Yes, Nudge, we can stop to eat somewhere soon, just be looking for anything that's not too expensive." They were always wanting to eat at these really expensive restaurants, but, we didn't know if the MaxRide card would ever run out.

Soon enough we found a Denny's to eat at. Yeah, I know, breakfast for dinner, whoopie! Although I must say that their waffles are very good.

I walked up to order the food.

"Yeah, um, I'll have six waffles, two large sodas and three orders of bacon." The man looked at me like I was crazy. Just wait till he hears Fang and Iggy's orders haha.

Once we all ordered we sat down in one of the booths. Fang sat next to me with that oh-so-familiar impassive look on his face. Would it kill him to show any emotion?

"We should find a place to stay, a permanent one," he said. If we ever had a nice house of our own, that would be great. Then the flock could settle down for a while, we had been on the run too long and now that Itex was defeated, I wasn't really sure where we were going.

"That sounds good, but… where would we find a house? We can't just stay somewhere for free…" I put my head down in disappointment.

"We'll find an abandoned place somewhere, we should go look tonight, we'll stay in a hotel for now, but later we'll go look."

"Ok, that sounds good."

After we had finished eating, we were filled up and ready to find a hotel. Angel and Nudge used their bambi eyes on me and I gave in. We were going to stay at the Marriot that was close by. I didn't really care where it is, I just want a nice hot shower.

Fang's POV

We walked up to the counter at the Marriot so that we could check in. I looked over at Max. She was so beautif-_No _I mean, yes, Max is beautiful, but, things have been awkward with us lately after I had kissed her. If only she wouldn't fly off…

I then came back out of my thoughts and looked at Max again.

"Yes, I'd like three rooms that are next to each other if you can do that," she said.

"Sure, whatever you'd like babe," the wimp gave her a cheesy looking smile. I clenched my fist and put my arm around her waist.

"She's not interested," I gave, 'Jerry' as his nametag said, a death glare.

"Oh, and who are you? Her boyfriend?" he actually thought he was going to win this battle.

"No we're just-" Max started but I cut her off.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend, now just give us our rooms," with one more glare, he backed down and told us our room numbers. No one calls my Max 'babe'.

He handed me the room keys and we silently walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Fang… you can… um… take your hand off my waist now…" her voice trailed off.

"Oh… sorry," I looked down as our flock gathered into the elevator.

Max POV

When we got in the elevator, I was thinking about Fang. Why had he said I was his girlfriend? I looked up and caught him looking at me too. I felt my cheeks start heat up and looked away.

When we got off the elevator, everyone except for Fang and I, was trying to calm down, I guess I had been too busy to notice that we had actually taken an elevator. Claustrophobia was something we did not enjoy.

We stood in the hall and I started to hand out the room keys.

"Alright heres how it is, A-," but it was too late because I was cut off… again.

"I call rooming with Angel!!" Nudge screamed so loud that the people walking by us almost had a heart attack.

"I want to room with Iggy!" Gazzy said. _Sigh, _they were probably going to make bombs all night.

And before I new it, I was staring blankly trying to figure out what happened. I was empty handed except for my own key and everyone was off to their room. _Guess that leaves me with Fang_.

We quietly walked to our room, the whole time my cheeks were red and I could not look up at him. _Why am I acting like this? It just Fang… I only like him as a brother…_

"_Sure you do,"_ my oh-so-wonderful Voice chimed in.

_Just shut up! _Wow I must really be going crazy; I'm freaking screaming at a _Voice_ in my head.

"_Maximum, now that Itex is destroyed, you can do what you please. But you do like Fang. You were made for each other."_

What? Fang and I were made for each other? I don't see that as possible, we're only best friends. I sat down on the one of the two queen beds in the room and tried to think of other things besides Fang. It didn't work, everything I ever did involved Fang, I lay there and thought about how maybe our friendship was turning into something more.

**A/N: I won't be greedy so all I want is just 1 review! I'm also open to suggestions for the next chapter, so please let me know what you think should happen!**


	2. Bathtime

**A/N: I was so excited that I got four reviews already that I decided I would write another chapter right away. Thanks for the suggestions too and thank you to my wonderful first four reviewers-**

**Keyblademastergirl**

**Jaz719**

**FAX fan**

**NOTNOTNOT-2008**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride *tear***

**So here we go with the next chapter-  
**

* * *

"Max," I heard a soft voice. I had fallen asleep last night on my bed and noticed that I was still in my clothes from last night. I hadn't even taken my nice, hot shower.

"Max," I heard the voice again, realizing it was Fang.

"Max get up, its 9:00, the rest of the Flock is already downstairs in the lobby eating breakfast; you were tired so we decided to let you sleep in a bit."

"Ok, thanks Fang, I'll be down in a bit, but first I'm going to take a shower."

He nodded his head and went back out the door to the lobby.

I grabbed a pear of jeans and a grey t-shirt that had a hole in the side. Note to self: Take Flock shopping for new, non-ripped clothes.

When I heated up the water, I stripped down and stepped in. It felt so nice and relieved all the stress and tension. I washed my hair with a fruity smelling shampoo and conditioner since I rarely ever had such an opportunity to do my hair nicely.

I stayed in the shower for a few more minutes, then I got dressed and dried my hair. I opened the door to the bathroom. When I walked out I ran straight into Fang. He had grown a lot taller and was now at least two inches above me.

"Hey," I said looking up at him.

"Hey, I need the MaxRide card, turns out you have to pay for breakfast here… and you know how we eat," he smirked.

"Ok, I think it's in my backpack over there," I pointed to the corner of the room where my old pack lay.

He nodded once again and went to my backpack. He started rummaging through my backpack when he suddenly froze. He turned to me with a light blush on his face.

"Um… why don't you look through your pack and um… you can hand it to me, I can't um… find it," he was stuttering, and Fang _never_ stutters. I wondered what would make him like this.

"Ok… sure." I gave him a questioning look.

When I reached my backpack, it hit me. The first thing I saw when I opened it up was a pair of black, lacy underwear. My cheeks started to heat up while thinking of that past event.

_Flashback:_

_I was being dragged through a mall by Angel and Nudge when we reached the lingerie section._

"_No way guys, am I not going in there." I looked at some of the items on display and wondered how much it cost to produce such a small amount of clothing._

"_Yes Max, you have to! You'll look great, and I bet Fang will like it!" Nudge chattered._

"_Ok first off, where do you get the idea that I like Fang, and he will not be seeing me in that!" I wondered where they came up with these crazy assumptions._

"_Angel tells me when she reads your mind that you think of Fang constantly," she giggled._

_I will definitely have to have a talk with Angel about mind reading._

_They tugged on my arms and pulled me into the store, throwing items off the racks into my arms. I finally found one pair of underwear that wasn't too bad and decided to buy it. What I didn't know was that Nudge decided to lay the black and lacy pair on the stack while we were paying and she stuffed it into my backpack. Ah, the fun lingerie stores! Note sarcasm._

_End Flashback._

I then took the underwear and put it into the very bottom of the backpack and made a self note to burn it later.

I returned to Fang, still blushing, and gave him the MaxRide card as we walked back to the lobby. This was going to be an awkward day.

Once we paid we decided to have a conference about looking for houses and where the Flock would feel comfortable moving.

Later that night-

"I say we live in DisneyWorld!!" Nudge was filled with excitement.

"Nudge, we are not moving to DisneyWorld," she sighed.

"I say we move close to a warehouse so that Gazzy and I can test our bombs!" the two highfived each other and smiled an evil grin.

"Ok, even if we did move near an old warehouse, you are not making any bombs!" Didn't any of them have any realistic suggestions!?

"What about right here in New York, it doesn't hurt to look," Fang mumbled so quietly I think I was the only one who heard him.

"Is that ok with you guys? We could go looking tonight." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok then, who wants to go with who?"

Angel quietly whispered something to everyone except for Fang and I.

"Ok, Max, I want to go with Nudge, and Gazzy wants to go with Iggy, and then you can go with Fang, now everyone's happy!" she smiled an innocent smile.

"Wait a seco-" and I never finished because they were out the window, flying around New York to look for our future home. Guess that means I'm with Fang.

I slowly brought my head up to look at him. He was looking at me too and my eyes were lost in his. I felt my cheeks start to heat up and quickly turned away, wondering why I had been acting so strangely around Fang lately.

"Ready to go?" he caught me by surprise.

"Yeah, lets go," I mumbled.

We jumped out the window of our hotel room into the dark midnight sky. The moon was full and and lights were lighting up the city everywhere. It felt good to be flying. I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair and feeling free from my thoughts.

I felt the hairs on my neck stand up.

"Down there," Fang said, pointing down average sized house that was secluded in the forest.

We were out of the city now, and it was less populated out here with a nice amount of coverage around the house.

We touched down to the ground and slowly walked up to the house. It looked empty, but you could never be too careful. We opened a window from the side of the house and went inside.

We went through several of the rooms noticing that the house was in pretty good shape and that it was already furnished. If Nudge and Angel shared a room, then the rest of us could all have our own. I was already loving it because of the shower and working water, heating, and air. Who in the world would have left this house!?

I walked into the shower to check it out when I felt the hairs on my neck stand up again.

"Would you stop that? You almost gave me a heart attack," I sat giving him a glare.

We were both standing in the shower now, and he was slowly walking towards me. I backed up, almost against the wall, noticing how close he was to me. I could feel his breath tickling my lips and our faces were only inches apart now. He slowly leaned in and I backed up one last step. I backed up into the shower handle, turning on the water right when he closed the space between us. The water was coming down, soaking us both. His lips felt so good on mine and I never wanted it to end. He pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Max," he whispered.

"Um… le-lets go back now," I blushed and turned away from him, and walked out of the shower, my hair and clothes dripping with water.

The whole flight back was very awkward. Neither of us said a word to each other, or even looked at each other. When we got to the hotel, the rest of the Flock was already back. They all gave us weird looks.

"Hey Max, why are you _and_ Fang wet?" Nudge asked, smiling.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure what you'll think of this chapter, but I liked it :) Please review! Thank you!**


	3. Returning the Favor

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and nice comments about my story! Chapter two has already gotten four reviews, so thanks! And yes, FAXloverTotheMAX, we witnessed something very rare in chapter two, Max spoke before running away!! **

**Disclaimer- I do not look like a middle-aged man, and therfore, I am not the owner of Maximum Ride *tear***

**Anyway, here's chapter 3-**

* * *

Last night I was questioned many, many times about why Fang and I were _both_ wet when we came back to the hotel. It went something like this-

_Flashback-_

"_Hey max, why are you and Fang both wet?" Nudge asked, smiling._

"_Yeah, about that, um… we were flying and we saw a house so um, when I landed I tripped and fell into a… a pond," I tried to sound convincing, I think I failed._

"_Sure max, we believe you," Iggy's voice was full of sarcasm._

"_So why is Fang wet to?" Gazzy grinned evily._

"_I thoguht she was um… drowning, it was really deep water you know," Fang was blushing._

_The rest of the Flock exchanged glances and I could tell that they knew we were lying. I sighed again, they'll never let us live this down._

_End of Flashback_

After my interrogation, we all went to bed. I had a hard time sleeping though because I was thinking about the kiss. I had loved it, Fang's lips on mine was like Heaven and I knew that I had more than brotherly feelings for him. Yet somehow it always came down to me to ruin the moment. I always left him hurt, and I can't see how he could ever love me, because I always hurt him.

After lunch we decided to take the Flock back to the house that we… 'looked around in' last night. Immediately the Flock loved it. We decided that we would have this home for our own, but still go different places. Kind of like miniature vacations I guess.

We were in the house when I heard Iggy say something.

"Hey, what was that Ig?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing at all Max, I was just wondering where that pond you fell in was," he smiled an evil smile, the one he uses after he invents a new bomb.

"Ah, it was at a different house," I tried to cover up the fact that there was no pond.

"Ok Max, whatever you say." I'm going to seriously hurt him if he says another word.

We had already checked out of the hotel, and this is officially our new home… for now at least. I unpacked my things into my very own room. The only time I had ever had my own room was back at Anne's… Thinking of Anne's place made me think of Lissa, the red haired wonder. I thought of how she kissed Fang and how awful and hurt that made me feel.

I heard a knock on my door.

"You can come in," I said.

The door slowly opened. Fang walked inside of my room and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Max, about last night," he started.

"It's fine… I just, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry, it should have never happened in the first place," I kept my head down; I couldn't stand to look at him in the eyes and see all the hurt that I caused him.

"Max, you can't say that there isn't something between us, I know you better than anyone," he sat closer to me and put an arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I-I just can't Fang. I know that we're free now and that we can settle down for a while in this home, I just- I don't want… I just don't want to get hurt…" I felt my eyes tearing a bit, and I wiped my hand over my eyes.

"Max, I would never hurt you."

Fang pulled me into his arms and I wrapped mine around his neck. I looked deep into his eyes, and for the first time, I was the one who closed the distance between us.

I could tell that he was shocked. Fang had always been the one who had kissed me, so I was now returning the favor. All of my emotions were coming out and I knew that Fang was the one I wanted to be with.

* * *

**A/N: This wasn't that long of a chapter, but Max and Fang are starting to warm up to each other!! Yay for Faxness!! Anyway, REVIEW!! **


End file.
